Happy Anniversary
by Therianthrope
Summary: On her two year anniversary, Abigail Sciuto finds herself chained to a wall. Rated M for a REASON!


**Notes:** No, I don't own the NCIS characters no matter how much I want to. I just love taking a couple and bending them for my own perverted gain =D

* * *

Midnight of her two year anniversary found Abigail Sciuto leaning her forehead against the wall of NCIS agent Ziva David's bedroom. Abby was completely naked and held to the wall by a pair of handcuffs attached to a hook in the wall. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Abigail. You are so beautiful when you are helpless." Ziva ran a finger up Abby's spine and into her hair. "Mmm you should wear this down more often."

Abby turned her head enough to see Ziva's face. "Maybe I will to work one day. The rest of the team wouldn't know what to do would they?"

Ziva chuckled as she dropped to her knees. "No, they certainly would not be sure what was going on if it was not in pig-tails."

"Tony would know something was...Oh God!" Abby's joking was cut off as Ziva's tongue ran up from the start of the swell of her butt up to the middle of the cross tattoo on her back.

Ziva leaned around Abby's leg and innocently asked, "Problem up there, Abigail?"

"Ziva David! You know damn well what my problem is!"

"Hmm...I would not have thought it a problem."

Ziva slid a hand up Abby's legs and toward the taller woman's center. Abby's hands wrapped around the chains of the handcuffs, struggling to keep her legs from buckling as three of Ziva's long fingers slid into her.

"Are you still having problems there, Abby?" Ziva teased, a smirk on her face.

"No..." Abby groaned out as Ziva curled her fingers to hit Abby's g-spot with her fingernails.

It only took a couple more strokes and Abby's legs gave out a second time as her orgasm washed through her. When Abby could finally stand on her own legs again without hanging onto the cuffs, Ziva pulled her fingers out.

"Abby, turn around."

Abby turned to face the Mossad officer, losing all the slack she had in her arms as the cuffs forced her wrists to cross uncomfortably. "Ziva," she whined. "I'd really like my shoulders to stay in their sockets if you don't mind."

Ziva stood and kissed Abby then whispered, "Fine, but these are my rules right now. Touch me or yourself and I get to torture you however and whenever I want."

"Deal." Abby's face was confident that she could abide by Ziva's one rule. Ziva reached up to untwist the cuffs and purposefully pushed her thigh into Abby's center. Abby groaned loudly and her hand instinctively snapped down to hold Ziva's leg against her.

Ziva laughed softly. "Abigail. How do you get through work if you can not follow one simple direction?"

"You tricked me!" Abby protested as Ziva hooked her cuffs to the wall again.

Ziva smiled. "I made no promise to play fairly, Abby. So I believe I owe you one moment of pure torture at a time and place of my choosing, yes?"

Abby's head hung submissively. "Yes. But if you do it in front of the director I swear you won't live long enough to curse me."

Ziva laughed loudly. "I would not in front of Jenny. Anyone else, I certainly will."

With that Ziva began twisting Abby's clit between three of her fingers. Abby's mouth dropped open as her back arched, banging her head into the wall.

"Ziva...Oh God, Zi..._Please_!"

Ziva reached out towards the small table's drawer in the corner as she worked four fingers into Abby and began thrusting knuckle-deep and hard. Abby's eyes widened as she saw Ziva had pulled out a large dildo from the drawer. Ziva smiled devilishly and tucked in her thumb so she was thrusting in with her whole hand.

"Ziva! Oh God, Ziva, oh..." Abby's cries became louder and more frantic as she neared her climax. "OhgodZivapleasepleaseplease! God, I'm so close..."

Ziva pulled her hand out and, with a final flick over Abby's clit, stopped.

"Ziva, please no. Not this." Abby whined, straining to try to relieve the pressure threatening her sanity.

"Sorry, Abigail. You agreed that any time and any place was acceptable."

Abby whined loudly in the back of her throat. "I should've never told you about this..."

"Really? I rather like the knowledge."

Ziva groaned as she leaned against the end of the bed, her legs spread, and pushed the dildo into herself. "Mmm Abby. See how wet you make me? How easily this slides in?"

Ziva fully took advantage of knowing that watching her masturbate turned Abby on. She pulled the large dildo almost all the way out and tilted it up so when she thrust it in, it would hit her in the perfect way to make her gasp. She snaked her other hand down to pull harshly at her clit.

Abby watched helplessly, whining softly at each thrust as Ziva continued to bring herself closer to the edge. Abby's stomach coiled tighter and tighter each time she tried to rub her thighs together to bring some of the pressure down.

Ziva couldn't resist getting one last taunt in. "Abigail. I could leave you tied there, watching me come over and over again all night, you know."

"Ziva!" Abby whimpered as Ziva gasped and pulled her own clit again. "_Please..._"

Ziva continued thrusting, the dildo now shining with her juices coating it. With a throaty growl she pushed one last time until even part of the hilt of the toy was inside her. Abby panted as she watched Ziva's juices dripping out around the dildo as she pulled it out.

"Ziva, please don't leave me here like this."

Ziva smiled up at Abby as she pushed the dildo into Abby, causing the goth to scream as she came instantly. Abby's juices squirted out of her as her insides contracted. She softly whimpered with each contraction.

Ziva pulled the toy from her and put it aside to be cleaned later. She reached up for the handcuffs and smiled softly at Abby. "I would never do that to you. Torture you for moments yes, but never hours."

Abby's legs wouldn't let her stand so Ziva took much of the taller woman's weight as Abby collapsed onto the bed. Ziva lay down beside her and pulled the covers up as Abby lay her head on the Mossad agent's muscular stomach.

"I love you, Abigail," Ziva said quietly, chuckling when she looked and saw Abby looked asleep, a smile on her face. "Happy Anniversary, baby," she whispered into Abby's ear and leaned on the pillows, quickly asleep and snoring.


End file.
